What Could Have Been
by Alanna of Roses
Summary: What if Aslan had not called his children home that day at the train station? What if they had lived?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Aslan had not called his children home that day at the train station? What if they had lived?**

**I don't own Narnia or any of its characters. I just love to hang out in their world.**

**In this story, Lucy was 14 when she sailed with the Dawn Treader. It has been two years since her last sight of Narnia. **

16

Lucy fidgeted as she sat on the hard bench of the train between Jill and Polly. Professor Kirke sat across from them with Eustace. They were traveling to meet up with Peter and Edmund, who had gone to Professor Kirke old house to retrieve magic rings. Rings that could lead one to many places, including Narnia. Lucy could hardly contain her excitement!

As the train pulled into the station, Lucy hurried from the train. Her brothers were waiting for them, and Lucy threw herself into first Peter's, then Edmund's arms. Both boys laughed and Edmund ruffled her hair as they greeted her and the others behind her.

"Come on," Peter said, "let's find a quiet place to do this."

Eustace and Jill looked faintly nervous, but Professor Kirke and Polly were practically glowing with excitement.

In short order they found a quiet alley. Peter and Edmund, wearing their workmen's gloves, gently pulled the rings from their pockets. They gleamed in the dim light of the alley.

"Alright," said Professor Kirke. "the yellow ring takes you to the Wood between the world, so you'll want that on in your left pocket. The green one takes you away from the wood, so you'll want it in your right pocket. Got it? Yellow; to the wood, green; return."

Jill and Eustace nodded, a bit pale. Peter and Edmund put the rings into their pockets. Jill and Eustace smiled nervously at the others, clasped right hands, and reached into their left pockets. Then there were only five standing in the alleyway. They looked at each other.

"Well," said Edmund, "I guess that's that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Felt like putting up chapter 2, just so you could see a bit more of where I'm going with this. Enjoy!**

**This one is a bit sad, especially if you are a Susan fan. **

**This is a warning, but also a spoiler (so if you would rather just read skip to the story, but I felt honor-bound to put this on): character death.**

18

Lucy sat in the cold, white waiting room. Edmund paced across from her, his dress shoes making clacking noises on the tile floor. It had been two hours since their mother had frantically phoned Lucy, babbling about cars and drinking and it's bad, really bad.

Though Susan had been distant lately, off with what Ed called her 'air-headed' friends, the siblings had been hoping she was just going through a phase. They had tried to bring her back, they really had. But Susan had pushed them all away. Lucy and Edmund she simply ignored, responding to their attempts to talk to her with closed doors and dismissing smiles. It was Peter she fought with, sometimes violently. The last time Peter had left for university, he and Susan had had a row so violent, the High King was fighting back tears as he left her room. She and Edmund had winced, hearing the screams and insults, and finally the slap that left Peter's cheek bright red. Edmund had gone to comfort their brother, and Lucy had prayed, begging Aslan to help them.

She did the same now.

Since they had gotten to the hospital, more information had begun to trickle out. Susan and two of her friends had been in the car. Susan had been in the passenger seat. It had been a head-on collision with another car. Susan and both her friends had been drunk. The driver was dead. The friend in the backseat was fine, having been spared the worst of the crash. The driver of the other car had minor injuries but would be fine. Susan was in intensive care. Broken bones. Internal bleeding. Concussion, possible hemorrhaging. It didn't look good.

When Peter came out, his face white and his eyes full, Lucy started to cry. Edmund turned and slammed his fist against the wall, his shoulders starting to shake. Peter gathered them up, Lucy pulled into his lap and Edmund tight into his side. They mourned together.


	3. Chapter 3

20

Lucy loved her new job.

The fresh smells of the bakery filled her senses, and she loved helping people find the delicious treats they were looking for. Anne was quite happy to have her help. The older woman was a wonder in the kitchen, but she got frazzled when faced with adding up totals and making change. Lucy, with her sharp mind and cheerful disposition, had been a breath of fresh air to the little bakery. She often brought in fresh picked flowers to brighten the shop, and customers loved her easy chatter.

Truth be told, Lucy was so glad to have someone to talk to. With Edmund at University, studying to be a lawyer, and Peter finishing his doctor's degree in a few months' time, Lucy had been frightfully lonely. So when Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie took a holiday, Lucy set off into town to find something to do. She had really only been looking for a hobby; painting or cooking or making something; but the little bakery had caught her eye, as did the 'Help Wanted' sign out front. She had walked in and been hired on the spot, and she had worked their every day since.

Today, she was cleaning the display cases and restocking the fairy cake trays, Iced Queen's Cakes, Butterfly cakes, and chocolate buttercream. It had been rather quiet so far, so she startled slightly when the bell tinkled. She stood to find a young man in standing there, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was eyeing the chocolate buttercreams.

Lucy smiled warmly at him. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

The man looked up. "Uh, sure. Can I have one of those?" He pointed at the buttercreams.

Lucy nodded, pulling out a small cake box and a pen. "Name?"

"Lewis."


	4. Chapter 4

22

Lucy twirled, her white dress floating in a cloud around her as she danced. She couldn't remember ever being so happy. Lewis had often come to the little bakery, usually getting the same order every time. As time had gone on, he had stayed to eat his cupcake, chatting with her about all sorts of things. Lucy had looked forward to his visits. One week, he didn't appear at all. Lucy tried to tell herself she didn't care, but that didn't stop the burst of happiness she felt when he came next. But this time was different. Lewis had seemed almost nervous. After a deep breath, Lewis had asked for two dozen cupcakes and a date. She said yes.

It had been a wonderful two years, full of flowers, little kisses, and laughter. Lucy had fallen hard, and loved every second of it. Lewis was the closest she could come to someone who believed in Narnia. He didn't ridicule her or try to convince her it had been a dream. Instead, he had gotten a thoughtful look on his face, thinking for a second before replying slowly, "I think that is the most amazing thing I've ever heard."

He, too, dreamed of other worlds, though he was still just dreaming. Lucy hoped he would be able to see Narnia someday. As the song finished and another started, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lewis graciously gave her up to her older brother. Peter smiled down at her, his blue eyes warm.

"You look beautiful, little sis."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Peter."

He leaned down to brush a kiss on her cheek and a whisper in her ear, "Aslan bless, darling one."


	5. Chapter 5

24

Lucy sat happily squeezed between Lewis and Peter as they watched the graduates file across the stage. Edmund looked quite serious in his cap and gown as he accepted his diploma. After two and a half years of hard studying, Edmund was finally a certified lawyer. He joined Peter today as the first generation of Pevensies with college diplomas; and a doctor and a lawyer at that! Lucy couldn't be prouder of her brothers.

As everyone gathered in the reception hall, Edmund swept towards them. Lucy ran to hug her brother, and Edmund lifted her in a tight hug, her feet dangling. She kissed his cheek.

"Oh Edmund, I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

He grinned.

Peter came up, clapping Edmund on the back. Edmund grabbed him as well, and Peter laughed as he folded his little brother in a hug. "Congrats, Eddy."

Edmund scowled at the childish nickname. "Thanks, Peter."

Mum, Dad, and Lewis also stepped forward to add their congratulations. Lucy beamed, looking around at all the happy families and exuberant graduates. Peter, catching her gaze, smiled back. Lucy stepped up to hug him too, just cause she could. He caught her arm and twirled her until she was laughing helplessly. Lewis steadied her as she almost bumped into him. His eyes sparkled as he studied her. He leaned down to steal a kiss, and Lucy was happy to let him.


	6. Chapter 6

26

Lucy moaned as a wave of nausea swept over her again. She had been throwing up all morning, alone in the house. Lewis had left early for work, and she had gone to make breakfast, only to dash for the toilet as the first sight of food. She had no idea how she had gotten sick. She must have eaten something bad.

A knock at the door startled her out of her misery. Her hand flew to her mouth. Oh no! Peter and mum were supposed to come over to help her with Lewis' surprise party! She wasn't ready for them!

Unfortunately, Lucy had very little choice in the matter. She stood up on shaky legs, and made her way to the door as steadily as possible, pausing once to lean against the wall as a wave of dizziness overtook her. When she reached the door, she pulled it open a tiny bit and looked out.

"Mum…" she croaked.

But that was as far as she got. Helen Pevensie, seeing her daughter's pale face, had already sprung for the door. "Lucy dear! You look terrible!"

"Thanks mum."

Peter smirked behind the frantic woman, but his eyes were worried.

"I'm fine, just a bit nauseous. I'll be ok soon."

But Helen wouldn't hear of it. "Come here Lucy. The party can wait. Sit down and relax. Peter, would you get me a damp cloth and a glass of water?"

Peter gave her a sympathetic look before moving off to do Mum's bidding. Lucy supposed Mum hadn't been able to fuss over anyone in a while, and she had to admit it felt nice to be tucked into the couch with a soft blanket, her mother's hand stroking her hair.

Soon Peter came with the cloth and glass, and mum helped her drink and wiped her forehead with the cool cloth.

As Lucy began to drift out, the last thing she heard was her mother, humming softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**You knew it was coming. **

26 part 2

It had been three weeks since the nausea had started, and Lucy stared at herself in the mirror with shock. She had tried to put on her dress for work this morning, and had found it unusually tight. Now, looking in the mirror, she could see a faint bump protruding from her stomach. She smoothed her fingers over it, trying to imagine the tiny life within.

Noises from the bedroom made her start, her startled eyes meeting Lewis's. He moved towards her, hands out peacefully.

"I'm sorry to startle you, love. Is everything alright?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Yes," and turned around to face him, her hands framing the growing lump.

Lewis's smile froze as he stared at her tummy.

Lucy could feel a grin tugging at her mouth. "Lewis, I think you are going to be a father."

A split second of silence, then Lewis let out a whoop! He caught her up in his arms, spinning her around, careful not to press on her stomach. Lucy giggled.

They spent the rest of the hour siting on the bed, rubbing their tiny child in the womb and talking about the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**I received a review on the last chapter that I wanted to address, in case any of you have the same concerns. As each chapter is 2 years apart in Lucy's life, they are not really meant to be entirely connected; rather snapshots of what Lucy could have done if she had not died so young. I like the idea of her living a simple, sweet life, with friends and siblings and even a family. This is simply an idea that popped into my head. It may not be how you see Lucy or the life she could have led, and that's fine. I can easily see her as an activist, a doctor/nurse, or a hundred other things. This is just how my story is being written. If you see her differently, I'd love to read your stories as well. **

**As for Susan, unfortunately I have an extremely hard time reconciling the beautiful, gentle queen of the Golden Age with the flighty, lipstick-loving image she presents in the end. Frankly, I killed her off because I don't feel I have the skill to write her older self, and I like her enough to want to do her character justice. **

**Thank you, DarkPhoenix101, for bringing these concerns to my attention. I appreciate your honesty. **

**Also, on a brighter note, please check out the poll on my page to decide the name of Lucy's sweet little girl! I just can't decide! I hope you love her as much as I do. **

28

Lucy awoke to a child's cry. She slipped from the bed, her feet finding her slippers. She moved quickly down the hall towards the pale pink bedroom. Inside, her daughter was sitting on her trundle bed, her eyes bright in the dark room.

Lucy moved towards the child. "What is it, sweetheart?"

The little girl pulled her thumb out of her mouth long enough to mumble, "I wost hears."

"You lost Ears?" Lucy translated.

The child nodded, her eyes filling again.

Lucy quickly knelt beside the bed, her hand running across the floor just under its skirt. She pulled up a stuffed rabbit. The floppy ears, button nose, and soft brown fur made Ears the little girl's favorite toy. Lucy held the rabbit out to her daughter, and the girl grabbed it, hugging the stuffed animal fiercely to her chest.

Lucy smiled, watching her daughter with wonder. How could something so precious be hers?

"Mama, you sing me?"

"Of course I will, sweetie. Lay down."

As the little girl cuddled with her rabbit, her eyes drooping slowly, Lucy sang a soft lullaby. The words seemed to conjure up images of dancing fauns, galloping centaurs, and a magnificent lion. For of course, the tune was Narnian.


End file.
